Pervcent
by Damn Plump
Summary: Kris berpose dengan semestinya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun meminta Kris untuk menyayukan matanya, agar terlihat lebih sexy. Sungguh baru kali ini baekhyun menerima tema seperti itu, padahal kemarin marin Bekhyun menolak mentah mentah. EXO crack pair, KRISBAEK. YAOI slight MYUNGBAEK. Kiss scane, rated T


**Ne, Ni hao **

**Damp plump bawa ff baru lagi. Meskipun yang lama belum selesai sih. **

**Title : Pervcent (Pervert x Innocent)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T **

**Chapter : 1 (oneshoot)**

**Disclaimer : The characters arent mine. They are belong to God.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun, Kris (Krisbaek) **

**Support cast : Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae, Suho, Kai, Mungsoo (infinite), Sungyeol (infinite)**

**Pair : KrisBaek slight MyungBaek**

**Summary :**Kris berpose dengan semestinya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun meminta Kris untuk menyayukan matanya, agar terlihat lebih sexy. Sungguh baru kali ini baekhyun menerima tema seperti itu, padahal kemarin marin Bekhyun menolak mentah mentah tema itu.

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah suatu tempat, ada seorang namja cantik sang pangeran... hey hey disini ingin menceritakan si tukang foto dan artis itu bukan ingin menceritakan beauty and the beast!

Okey baiklah ulangi saja~.

Pada pagi yang cerah.

"YA BAEKHYUNA~ IRONNA PALLI, SUDAH PAGI KAU TIDAK ADA JADWAL?" teriakan itu sungguh mengganggu ketentraman di pagi hari. Eits baekhyun itu bukan seorang artis, ia hanya seorang photografer artis, jadwal? Tentu, sebagai photografer professional tentu dia punya banyak jadwal, bahkan ia punya manager sendiri. Tapi tidak sepagi ini juga. Kalian tau jam berapa sekarang? JAM 6 PAGI DI HARI SENIN.

Nyonya byun tak ada baik hatinya sekali pada anaknya yang sudah menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya itu. berlebihan berlebihan, itu hanya ada di komik komik, anak sulung yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sudah biasa. Baekhyun bukan anak sulung dan keluarganya masih lengkap, tapi entah terlalu baik atau apa baekhyun memerintahkan orang tuanya dirumah dan tidak melakukan pekerjaan apa pun. Dia bilang 'biar aku saja yang bekerja keras, appa umma dirumah saja, jika membutuhkan sesuatu tinggal hubungi aku arra.' Seperti itu.

"Aku sudah bangun umma" balas seseorang yang tadi di teriaki ummanya.

"Baiklah sekarang turun dan sarapan"- nyonya byun.

"Arra, tapi aku mandi dulu ya umma".

"Palli jangan lama lama"

Tap tap tap langkah kaki terdengar begitu jelas mengingat lantai rumah tersebut terbuat dari kayu. ah rumah impian.

"Selamat pagi umma, appa, hyung, bocah chu chu chu chu" baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua menghampiri keluarganya, mengucapkan selamat pagi serta mengecup pipi umma appa hyung dan adiknya. Terlihat bersinar sekali bukan? Bahkan karena sinarnya itu, saat SMA Byun baekhyun dijuluki 'Yellow Towel' karena sifatnya yang ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Pagi baekhyun"-appa

"Umma hari ini kita sarapan apa?" tanya baekhyun pada ummanya yang sedang merapikan dapur.

"Lihat saja apa yang ada di meja tuan muda byun" jawab umma baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Hahaha, baekhyun umma, bukan tuan muda byun" lihatkan betapa rendah hatinya Byun Baekhyun itu sampai dipanggil Tuan muda Byun saja ia menolak. Bukan, alasan yang lebih tepatnya ia merasa aneh saat dipanggil seperti itu oleh ummanya sendiri.

"Em Baekhyun ah, hari ini kau ada pemotretan Boy..."

"Ya hyung kita sedang sarapan, jadi jangan bicarakan pekerjaan dulu. Kalau masih dilingkup rumah kau hyungku, bukan manager hyungku" potong baekhyun.

"Ne arra, lanjutkan makanmu baekhyun sshi"-baekhyun's hyung.

*lagi sarapan*

"Umma, aku selesai, aku keluar duluan ya umma jaa" baekhyun meletakkan sendok garpu diatas piring yang sudah kosong melompong. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil kamera yang tergeletak di meja lain dekat meja makan dan segera keluar rumah. Baru saja ia memutar kenop pintu,...

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU ADA PEMOTRETAN JAM 8 PAGI INI". Baiklah saya ulangi, baru saja Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu, terdengarlah suara teriakan hyungnya yang baru sedetik menyadari kepergian baekhyun.

"NANTI AKU MENYUSUL KETEMPAT PEMOTRETAN HYUNG, KIRIMKAN SAJA ALAMATNYA LEWAT PESAN" sahut Baekhyun dengan suara yang tak kalah menggelegar dari kakaknya.

Brak

.

Baekhyun pov.

Huah segarnya pagi ini. Ah aku ingin pergi ke ujung jalan itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik disana. Um sudah beberapa hari ini aku selalu pergi keujung jalan itu, mengamati kegiatan para ahjumma yang akan atau pulang berbelanja, sungguh menyenangkan. Kalian berpikiran konyol? Hahahah sudah ku duga, aku menganggap hal itu menyenangkan karena kegiatan itu akan ku jadikan tema pada perlombaan photography. Mungkin saja tema ku kali ini menyabet gelar juara. Aku memang unggul di pemotretan untuk artis, tapi aku sangat payah dalam mengangkat tema tema sosial seperti ini. Sudah sering aku mengikuti lomba dengan tema sosial, dan aku selalu kalah. Payah kau Byun Baekhyun.

Baiklah habis ini aku akan ke taman bermain anak kecil. Yap itu temaku selanjutnya, anak kecil, menyenangkan.

*splash splash*

Banyak sekali foto yang sudah ku ambil

Drrrttt drtttt

Ah ponselku bergetar, pesan dari hyung.

**From : Byun manager**

**Subject : -**

**The Sharp Star City Apartement, Tower C****Gwangjin-gu, Jayang samdong, South Korea**

**Kita pemotretan di atap apartemen itu. **

**PS : jangan terlambat**

Haha hyung lucu sekali, aku takkan terlambat hyung tenang saja.

Ah masih pukul 7.30 sebaiknya aku ke apartemen duluan.

Baekhyun pov end.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya yang kecil di antara gedung gedung pencakar langit. Ia lebih memilih berjalan karena tempat yang akan jadi spot pemotretannya sudah ia ketahui.

"lalala~ senangnya hatiku" baekhyun bersenandung sambil berlari lari kecil.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya namja mungil itu telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. The Sharp star city apartement. Satu langkah dua langkah tiga langkah mendekati gedung.

"Ya bocah ada urusan apa kau disini?" tanya penjaga apartemen pada baekhyun.

"Ah, Ahjussi aku bukan bocah, aku photographer yang akan mengambil photo disini." Ucap baekhyun sambil menunjukan identitasnya.

"Biar aku periksa" penjaga mengambil kartu identitas baekhyun dan menanyakan beberapa hal seperti 'namamu baekhyun?' atau 'kau lahir tanggal 6 mei 1992 benar?' atau 'alamatmu di bla bla bla' tiga pertanyaan dijawab baekhyun dengan anggukan.

"Dan kau pemilik International Photography Eternity? Eh BENARKAH?"tanya penjaga itu dengan tampang shock.

"Euum sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin dibilang sebagai pemilik tempat itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pada kenyataannya memang begitu." Jawab baekhyun santai dan berlalu meninggalkan penjaga yang sedang bertampang O.O

"Ah ya Ahjussi, kau bisa simpan kartu namaku, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku hubungi nomor yang tertera disana ya" Baekhyun menambahkan beberapa kata sebagai pemanis.

"Ah ne kamsahamnida Byun nim" ucap Penjaga berterimakasih sambil merunduk.

"Cukup Baekhyun saja, tidak usah pakai nim, ahjussi"-baekhyun.

Ting *lift terbuka*

Bakhyun memasuki lift yang baru saja terbuka. Dan menekan tombol dengan nomor teratas. Ketika pintu lift ingin menutup, tiba tiba ada seorang namja yang agak tinggi berlari dan berteriak.

"Jaaa, tunggu tolong tahan pintunya hosh hosh" Namja itu mengambil nafas terengah engah.

"hei bodoh, cepat masuk." Ucap baekhyun ketus.

"ne arra" balas namja.

Didalam lift baekhyun hanya berdiam diri, tak ada sama sekali niatan untuk mengajak berbicara orang tinggi disampingnya. Karena merasa bosan, baekhyun mengeluarkan kameranya dan melihat photo yang sudah ia ambil pagi ini. 'lumayan' pikirnya.

"Hei kau juga suka photography?" tanya namja tinggi disampingnya.

"Tentu waeyo?" jawab baekhyun diiringi senyum tulusnya.

"Ah boleh aku lihat hasil jepretanmu? Ah ya sebelumnya namaku Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo" ucap namja tinggi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah Myungnim, tentu boleh, aku Baekhyun Byun Baekhyun " baekhyun meraih tangan namja tinggi dan menyerahkan kameranya pada Myungsoo.

"Wah hasil jepretanmu sungguh mengagumkan Byunnim"

"Gomawo Myungnim." Jawab baekhyun agak malu.

Ting

"eh kita ternyata sudah sampai dilantai atas" gumam baekhyun.

"Eum ayo kita keluar, nah ini kameramu byunnim" ucap Myungsoo dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

"Eh Myungnim, kenapa kau pergi ke atap?" tanya baekhyun yang masih mengekor di belakang Myungsoo.

"Ah bukan apa apa, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin kembali keapartemenku. Tapi berhubung sudah sampai diatap ya, mungkin aku bisa bersamamu dulu, byunnim" ucap Myungsoo sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap horor ke arah Myungsoo.

"YA BAEKHYUN-AH DISINI" manager hyung melambai lambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun seraya menunjukan tempat pemotertan berlangsung.

"Myungnim, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Hyung manager sudah memanggilku" ucap baekhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan Myungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun. Ah sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Mungsoo sambil menepuk jidat dan memegang dadanya.

.

"Ne annyeong, manager hyung mana artis yang akan aku ambil gambarnya.?" Baekhyun bertanya pada hyungnya.

"Disana" Hyungnya menunjuk pada segerombol tiang listrik yang sedang di tata pakaiannya oleh penata rias.

"Aish jongmaleo, mereka seperti ting listrik Sungyeol Hyung" melihat mereka baekhyun merasa tersindir, tentu karena tubuhnya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah kecil. Sungyeol sebagai kakak sekaligus manager baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

" Jaa, mari kita mulai, semuanya sudah disiapkan Baekhyun-ah" Sungyeol menepuk bahu baekhyun dan berjalan ke tempat pemotretan mendahului Baekhyun.

.

"Ah hyungie, sebaiknya flasher itu di letakan disana, lalu henry-ah tolong letakan properti itu di sana" baekhyun mulai mengambil kendali pemotretan.

"Hyung, bocah kecil itu sok sekali ya" bisik orang berkulit tan pada namja paling tinggi didekatnya.

Orang yang dibisiki melirik kearah orang yang dimaksud namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Manis.." gumamnya.

"Hah? Apa hyung? Manis?" tanya namja kulit tan.

"Ah, bukan maksudku, kau benar kkamjong, bocah itu sok" ucap namja tinggi.

"Jangan panggil aku Kkamjong, YiFan hyung, itu terdengar aneh" ucap Jongin pada Kris.

"Dan sekali lagi kau memanggilku Yi Fan, jangan harap kau bisa lihat matahari besok pagi." Ucap kris dingin, Jongin langsung bergeser beberapa langkah menghindari kris.

.

"EXO palli wa, kita mulai pemotretan."

Baiklah sebelum kita mulai pemotretan, bagaimana kalau kita perkenalkan dalu member dari boyband yang sedang naik daun ini. Ah mari mulai dengan namja yang tinggi itu, hei tapi semuanya tinggi. Baiklah aku koreksi, bagaimana kalau dari orang yang berkulit tan itu. sexy bukan? Tentu namanya Kim Jongin, dengan nama panggung Kai posisi Main dancer, lanjut ya ke yang namja tinggi disebelahnya, kulit namja itu berbanding terbalik dengan kulit Kai, kulitnya sangat mulus putih pula, tapi dia bukan tipikal UKE, dia SEME, namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun, manis sekali bukan?. Ah sekarang yang paling tinggi dari yang tertinggi Duizzang KRIS, dengan nama asli Wu Yi Fan. Posisinya jelas sebagai leader dan dia mengisi posisi main rapper. Selanjutnya seorang namja yang sedang duduk disana, ah ini Main vocalist kita Kim Jongdae, namja ini bisa dibilang namja tertinggi kedua dari bawah. Dari kelihatannya, dia namja yang baik hati dan ramah, pria impian. Lead rapper kita Park Chanyeol, namja tertinggi kedua setelah kris, dia paling sering dijuluki Happy Virus. Dan yang terakhir Lead vocal Kim Joomyun atau Suho, diantara mereka semua dialah namja tertinggi eh salah maksudnya namja terpendek. Tapi hitungannya masih tinggi sih.

Okey kita rinci lagi ya.

Nama Boy band : EXO

Member :

1. Wu Yi Fan / Kris as Duizzang + Main rapper

2. Kim Joomyun/ Suho as Lead Vocal

3. Kim Jongdae / Chen as Main Vocal

4. Park Chanyeol as Lead rapper

5. Kim Jongin / Kai as Main dancer

6. Oh Sehun as Lead Dencer + Magnae

Kris pov

Ini pemotretan kami yang kesekian kalinya, dan seperti biasa salah satu orang dari bagian pemotretan memberi kami pengarahan, ia menunjuk ke arah bocah kecil yang sedang mengatur peralatan. Ia bilang itu adalah photografernya, cih mana mungkin aku percaya.

"Kau tak percaya jika ia photografernya?" namja yang dipanggil Sungyeol itu bertanya pada ku. Dan aku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Percayalah, dia adikku Byun Baekhyun dan umurnya sudah 22 tahun, dan dia adalah pemilik International Photography Eternity" ah seriuskah? Aku masih tidak percaya, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang ia maksud.

Ah baiklah dari pada pusing pusing, lebih baik kau jalankan pekerjaanmu ini secara professional Wu Yi Fan. Eh tapi adiknya Sungyeol manis juga sexy pula. Sepertinya aku bisa menggodanya.

It's show time.

Sungyeol menyuruh kami ke arena pemotretan, saat aku mulai dekat dari si bocah itu ku lirik dia sejenak. Saat tepat berada disampingnya, kuremas bokongnya.

"eungh" kudengar di melenguh.

Kulepaskan remasanku dan melanjutkan langkah kaki ku. Sekilas aku melihat ia menggeram kesal.

Aku bersirk ria, sepertinya dia suka remasanku tadi, jika ia menjadi milikku aku akan memberinya kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang barusan.

Kris pov

.

Baekhyun pov.

"Eungh" sial lenguhan bodoh mengapa kau keluar. Tapi apa barusan, ku rasa bokongku tadi seperti diremas.

Blusshhh

Aish menyebalkan, namja tinggi itu benar benar pervert. Ku harap setelah ini aku takkan bertemu dengannya.

"Hyung siapa nama namja tinggi itu" aku bertanya pada Sungyeol hyung.

"Dia Leader EXO namanya Wu Yi Fan, kau naksir dia eoh?" jawab Sungyeol hyung dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu tidak." Aku tahu, untuk kali ini aku pasti menjawab dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. AAAAAAAA benar benar keterlaluan, namja itu pervert tapi dia tampan. Sepertinya aku menyukainya eh? Tidak tidak itu salah, tidak aku tidak menyukainya. Ah sudahlah Baekhyun hentikan itu dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu.

Baekhyun pov end.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam pemotretan berlangsung, berbagai pose dan jenis pakaian sudah di jamah oleh member EXO, baekhyun pun kelihatannya masih sanggup untuk melayani berbagai pose EXO.

Kini giliran take foto masing masing member, Kai dia sungguh sukses berpose elegant dengan kesexy-an kulitnya. Sehun, wajah coolnya sungguh menawan tidak bisa ditoleran. Jongdae, dia berpose layaknya seorang briliant yang sungguh gila tahtah. Nampak angkuh, tapi tersirat kebaikan dari , senyum menawannya mungkin akan membunuh setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Chanyeol, tak usah diragukan lagi, dia memang ahli dalam berpose, dari pose duduk sampai berdiri semuanya sempurna. Kini giliran Kris, kita lihat apa reaksi Baekhyun.

"Aish namja mesum itu" gumam baekhyun.

"Berkata sesuatu manis?" rayu kris yang kini berjalan ke spot.

"Tidak, cepat ke sana. Aku tak ingin berlama lama berurusan denganmu" ucap Baekhyun ketus sambil menujuk spot.

Kris berpose dengan semestinya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun meminta Kris untuk menyayukan matanya, agar terlihat lebih sexy. Ya mungkin karena tema dari pemotretan kali ini adalah SEXY AND MATURE. Sungguh baru kali ini baekhyun menerima tema seperti itu, padahal kemarin marin Bekhyun menolak mentah mentah tema itu.

Kris memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang memotret, terutama bagian bibirnya. Terkadang baekhyun membuka bibirnya, menggigitnya, bahkan tak jarang baekhyun menjilat, dan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

'nampaknya ia sedang menggodaku' pikir Kris.

Sepertinya kris benar benar terjerat dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun.

"Last take" ucap baekhyun.

Pada kesempatan yang terakhir, Kris mulai menunjukan keagresifan dirinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya semenggoda mungkin.

"YAK ! YANG BENAR BERPOSENYA BODOH" musnah sudah baekhyun yang baik hati karena teriakannya barusan. Dia meneriaki Kris, dia pikir pose kris itu bukan sexy tapi menjijikan.

"Hey aku sudah berusaha manis" bela Kris.

"Jangan sebut aku manis. Cepat berpose yang semestinya." Ketus Baekhyun.

Agak jengkel mungkin, kris diperlakukan seperti barusan. Tapi dia harus professional, yang pada akhirnya ekspressi kesalnya itu buat dia semakin terlihat sexy.

'glup' Baekhyun menengguk ludahnya untuk pose Kris yang terakhir ini.

*splash*

'Akan ku balas kau Byun Baek' ucap Kris dalam hati.

"Ya selesai. HYUNG AKU SELESAI" teriak baekhyun sambil melambai pada hyungnya.

"NE, KEMARILAH KITA ISTIRAHAT DULU" balas sungyeol dari seberang.

.

Semuanya telah dibereskan dari lighting dan properti.

Sekarang para crew dan model melihat hasil jepretan Baekhyun, semua terkagum kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Benar benar sempurna, tak ada cacat sama sekali. Eh tapi dimana Baekhyun? Ah dia sedang izin kekamar mandi untuk buang air kecil.

"Kris hyung ini foto... eh hun dimana Kris hyung" Chanyeol keheranan karena Kris tidak ada di tempat.

"Nan Molla" jawab sehun cuek.

Ternyata dari tadi Kris membuntuti Baekhyun, mengendap ngendap seperti seorang yang akan menculik Baekhyun. Kamar mandi.

"Tempat yang bagus" gumam kris setelah melihat baekhyun masuk.

Kris pun memasuki tempat itu.

*ceklek*

Salah satu pintu bilik toilet terbuka, Baekhyun keluar dari sana masih menundukan wajahnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Kris yang kini berdiri di westafel sedang memperhatikannya. Satu langah menuju pintu keluar Kris menarik kasar tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya ke bilik dimana Baekhyun keluar tadi.

Kris menghempas tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar,

Bruk

"Argh" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

*ceklek* Kris mengunci pintu bilik tersebut dan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak merinding dengan tatapan Kris.

"Ya..." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Kris sudah membawa bibirnya ke dalam ciuman yang kasar. Kris memaksa bibir itu terbuka. Tapi baekhyun tetap mengatupkan bibirnya, baekhyun bahkan terengah engah dalam ciuman itu.

"Eungh see... saaaakk" ucap baekhyun disela sela ciumannya.

Kris memberi jeda dengan melepaskan ciumannya sejenak. Tapi saat baekhyun baru saja ingin mengumpatnya, bibirnya sudah diraup Kris. Kris menyesap bibir baekhyun, berkali kali terdengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat kris semakin bersemangat memakan bibir baekhyun.

"Eungh ah... ahhh.." desahan baekhyun sungguh indah ditelinga Kris.

"Ahhh Kri...iiiss" ia Bahkan menyebut nama Kris.

"Cuu.. kuuupphhh" Baekhyun mencoba mendorang dada kris, tapi percuma saja mengingat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding kris yang bertubuh besar.

Kris masih menyesap bibir baekhyun dan kali ini mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut baekhyun. Tapi yang diminta membuka mulutnya tidak membuka mulut akhirnya kris terpaksa menggigil bibir baekhyun.

"Akh.." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu kris segera membelesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut baekhyun. Sepertinya ia mulai terbiasa pikir kris. Padahal dalam hati baekhyun ingin rasanya ia membunuh segera orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Orangnya ada di depan Baekhyun, Krislah pelakunya.

Kris melepas ciuman dibibir baekhyun, ia beralih kedagunya dan sekarang wajahnya tepat di leher baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Janghh.. haannn" Baekhyun melarang Kris membuat noda di lehernya. Tapi terlambat, noda itu telah tercipta. Dijilatnya noda itu, sepertinya kris berniat membuat lebih banyak di sekitar leher Baekhyun. Tangan kris mulai liar, merambat ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya meraba raba punggung Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang mencoba mencari letak nipples Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Kris dengan wajah yang masih tenggelam di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"ti...da...AKH" Baekhyun mengerang karena Kris sudah berhasil menemukan dimana letak nipples Baekhyun. Ia mencubitnya.

"Ahh... cuu... " dan kali ini baekhyun benar benar geram dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mendorang Kris menjauh.

BRAK

Kris terhempas ke sisi kanan bilik, tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan Baekhyun segera membuka kunci dan berlari keluar.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus bermain sendiri setelah ini" gumam Kris.

.

Baekhyun masih berlari, menghindari Kris tentunya. Derai air mata mengalir begitu deras dipipi Baekhyun. Tap tap. Ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah berada jauh di luar Apartemen, menghapus airmatanya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada hyungnya.

**To : Byun manager**

**Subject : -**

**Hyung, maaf aku pulang duluan ada urusan mendadak. Dan tolong beri tahu umma appa kalau malam ini aku tidur di appartement. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. **

SEND

Ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan pergi ke Apartemen pribadinya.

*apartemen Byun*

Baekhyun pov

ARGGHHHH KENAPA NODA INI TIDAK BISA HILANG KRIS BODOH KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN BANYAK JEJAK DILEHERKU. AKU MEMBENCIMU KRIS.

END

**xie xie redears. dont forget RnR**


End file.
